


Freedom

by TheTwilightDragon



Series: Aftermath of a Wish [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Meta Knightmare Ultra, Written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightDragon/pseuds/TheTwilightDragon
Summary: A knight reflects on their newly changed circumstances.
Series: Aftermath of a Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626046
Kudos: 22





	Freedom

I… am free. Tired, powerless and beaten up – but free. When I was locked up – forced into a deep sleep – I was sure I would never wake up. But here I am. Awake. Free.

I cannot say how long I was asleep. In a way it was like normal sleep – first I fall asleep and then I wake up – yet I also feel like I have been sleeping for centuries. Or perhaps even longer. But now I am awake again.

It is all his doing. The knight… without him I would not have awoken. He wished for a worthy opponent… I cannot help feeling as if I was a disappointment. I am weaker now, having slept so long.

I shall grow stronger. I shall train, and when I am ready I shall challenge him. I feel I owe him that. It will be a pleasure – to fight an opponent of equal strength. I await our confrontation eagerly.

For now, though… for now I shall drift, and regain my strength. I do not think I can travel yet, but it should not be long until I can move. Then I can truly begin living again.

I am alive. Awake.

Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first wrote this I wanted to leave Galacta Knight's gender ambiguous but hadn't yet learned about singular they.  
> I think I found a valid solution to my problem.


End file.
